Very Jealous
by heiji
Summary: Duo et Quatre papotent et le pauvre Heero les écoute et s'agace tout seul... Yaoi Duo x Heero


Titre : Very Jealous

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Surprise !

Résumé : Duo et Quatre parlent et Heero écoute et s'agace...

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi…

Chapitre unique :

Assis dans le canapé, en train de taper sur mon ordinateur comme à mon habitude, je me préparais à rechercher quelques renseignements sur la prochaine mission que nous allions effectuer tous les cinq. Il fallait comme d'habitude que je fasse ça tout de suite. Après tout j'étais certainement le plus efficace de la bande ou au moins celui qui prenait sa tâche le plus au sérieux.

D'ailleurs ce n'est pas les deux pipelettes qui venaient de s'installer à la table du salon pour discuter qui allait me contredire.

"Comment va Esteban Quatre ? "

Mon oreille se dressa en entendant ce prénom inconnu. Mon esprit chercha un petit moment à quoi pouvait bien faire référence Duo en utilisant ce prénom. Aucun contact que l'on avait ne se nmmait ainsi. Quatre de plus, revenait de sa colonie d'origine après y avoir passé plusieurs jours. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une personne de là-bas. Une personne que duo avait dû rencontrer lors de son séour chez quatre lors de leur avant dernière mission. Etonnant cependant qu'il n'en ai pas parlé auparavant...

" Il se porte à ravir... "

Je continuais malgré tout à travailler en essayant de pirater un site de l'armée ardversaire tout en écoutatn la conversation d'une oreille discrète car contrairement à c e que l'on pouvait penser de moi, j'étais quelqu'un de très curieux.

" Je ne lui ai pas manqué ? " Interrogea Duo.

Mes sourcils se fronçèrent un peu intrigué par cette réflexion. Duo n'avait passé qu'une seule semaine chez Quatre et ils avaient pour consigne d'être discret et de ne pas se faire remarquer donc ils n'avaient certaibnement pas pu non plus lier de très grande amitié... Et le ton qu'avait utilisé Duo en prononçant manqué avait quelque chose d'étrange.

" Tu penses... Il a tourné un moment en rond après ton départ... " ajouta Quatre.

La conversation m'intriguait de plus en plus. Mon rythme de frappe sur le clavier diminua. J'avoue, je me laissais dictraire et si duo le remarquait il allait remettre en cause ma réputation de soldat parfait.

"Ohh... Le pauvre... Dès que j'aurai un peu de temps,, je passerai le voir... "

Quatre avait sourit en entendant le ton emploé par son ami. Moi j'avais tiqué encore plus. Le pauvre ? C'était plus que suspect comme manière de parler quelqu'un ? Ca trahissait une certaine proximité, une certaine relation particulière non ? Ou alors moi je me fasai peut-être des idées ?

C'est ça... je me faisais des idées... Duo était quelqu'un de très expressif et de très expansif. Il avait tendances à se montrer très familier contrairement à moi et contrairement à la majorité des personnes de monde de toute façon.

" Il sera ravi... Surtout de partager le lit à nouveau avec toi... "

Quoi !

Là, j'avais totalement laissé tomber ma mission qui n'avait plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux. La seule chose qui m'intéressait à cet instant, c'est cet esteban qui dormait avec Duo ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Mes oreilles étaent désormais concentrées seulement sur les propos des deux comparses analysant chacun des mots de mes collègues. La curiosité étati un vilain défaut et la mienne était plus que piqué à vif.

En entendant la phrase de Quatre, Duo avait éclaté de rire. Un rire franc et sincère qui m'avait fait froncé à nouveau les sourcils.

" Sans souci, Quatre, mais il faudra qu'il se tienne bien la nuit ! " Ricana Duo.

Echange de regard complice entre les deux pilotes. Mais qu'est-ce que trafiquait ces deux-là ? Je risquais un regard sur ses deux-là comme si cela allait m'aider à en comprendre davantage... Partager le même lit et se tenir sage la nuit. Etait-il possible que cet esteban et Duo ?

Non... C'était impossible... Duo en avait toujours eu après moi... Il me collait constamment et cherchait toujours à rester avec moi... Certes je me montrait distant mais bon, j'avais mal compris... Moi qui pensait que Duo avait... Comme dire... un petit faible pour moi... Et il passait ses nuits chez Quatre avec dans son lit un autre type que moi !

Un type qui devait se calmer la nuit en prime ! Ca voulait pouvoir dire plein de chose... Pourquoi mon esprit s'imaginait-il forcément Duo en train de faire ce que je pense...

Bon j'avoue... J'avais déjà imaginé duo nu... En traind e faire l'amour... Je suis un être humain normal qui quand il fantasme sur un autre garçon se fait des idées... Mais était-ce vraiment à ce point ? Et là à cet instant je le voyait dans les bras d'autres autre type anonyme... Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais mes mains se crisper bizarrement...

Esteban...

quel nom stupide... Et même pas beau avec ça... Esteban... Coment pouvait-on porter un prénom pareil ?

" En tout cas,... " reprit Duo. " Même s'il n'est pas très sage la nuit, il est vraiment trop mignon... "

Coup de poignard dans le dos. Ils le faisaient exprès tout les deux, là ? Il avait besoin de parler de ça devant lui si c'était avéré... De toute façon, Duo avait toujours eu mauvais goût. Ce n'était pas nouveau et ce n'est certainement pas Wufei qui aurait dit le contraire. Je suis sûr qu'il ne ressemble à rien.

Surtout avec un prénom pareil... Il ne pouvait être que moche et répugnant même... Duo devait avoir eu pitié... Après tout pendant cette mission-là, j'avais été séparé de duo pendant plusieurs semaines... Esteban deait avoir joué là-dessus... Sur la solitude de Duo qui devait penser à moi... Il ne me lâchait jamais Duo alors forcément quand je n'étais pas là, je devais lui manquer... c'est obligé...

Duo répétait suffisamment son admiration pour ma personne, monj talent en tant que soldat, ma beauté même avec des allusions pas toujours très discrètes, les confidences qu'il faisait parfois à Quatre quand il pensait que je ne les entendaient pas.

Duo n'avait pas pu oublier tout ça... D'ailleurs depuis cette mission, il n'avait pas changé son attitude à mon égard, c'était donc bien une preuve non ? Cet espèce de beau parleur d'esteban ne ferait pas le poids à côté de moi...

Je suis sûr que si on se retrouvait dans la même pièce, Duo ne verrait que moi et pas ce type... Un bellâtre, j'en suis sûr...

Et Quatre qui répondait à la phrase de duo avec enthousiasme en en rajoutant lui aussi.

" Oh oui, il est trop mignon ! " Renchérit Quatre.

Mais ma parole... Il cherche quoi là à jouer les petit fille en pâmoison devant cet Esteban. Il a quoi de spécial ce type. Il peut pas avoir mes yeux que Duo qualifie sans arrêt d'yeux bleu cobalt, le plus beau bleu du monde. Il n'a pas non plus un corps aussi musclé que le mien. Duo avait même était épaté la première fois qu'il m'avait vu torse nu me demandant si je n'étais fait que de muscle. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir les mêmes cheveux que moi...Ces cheveux que duo adorait ébouriffer à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ce type ne pouvait pas faire le poids fce à moi, c'était évident... Ces deux-là s'extasiaient pour rien... Duo ne pouvait pas se laisser pièger par un type comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé tomber son penchant pour moi pour un autre.

A moins que je n'ai été trop distant ? Pourtant je ne le suis pas tant que ça si ? Et puis Duo devait bien se rendre compre qu'il étati le seul dont je suppportais la présence et que même parfois je recherchais la compagnie...

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris...

Certe, je n'étais pas le plus expressif maisje pensais lui avoir laissé quelques pistes... Quelques indicex pour qu'il comprenne que moi aussi, il m'intéressais... Et cet idiot allait se jeter dnas les bras du premier venue avec un nom un peu spécial... Sage la nuit...

Plus je pensais à cette phrase et plus je m'agaçais tout seul. Je fermais machinalement l'écran de l'ordinateur qui ne m'intéressait absolument plus et les fixait tout les deux..

En plus, j'avais l'impression à cet instant qu'il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là... Et les gars, je suis là... Ouhouh... J'existe ! Ils ressemlblaient pour moi à cet instant à deux vieilles commères qui se fisaient des confidences snas réfléchir à qui pouvait les entendre papoter.

Esteban...

Je ne devais pas avoir mon visage neutre et dépourvu d'émotion habituel à cet instant... Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit et me contrarié au plus haut point. Je devais même faire la gueule très clairement. C'était même étonnant que ces deux-là ne l'aient pas remarqué...

" C'est vrai, il a de ses yeux... "

Eh ! Et mes yeux bleus cobalts ?

" Surtout quand il te regarde... Il me fait craquer à chaque fois... "

" Moi aussi, ça me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras..."

J'avais une soudaine envie de hurler... Ou alors de leur lancer mon ordinateur pour leur faire remarquer à tous les deux que j'étais là juste à côté et que je n'étais plus sur mon ordinateur tranquille en train de travailler mais que non je les écoutaient parler...

Tout ça pour dire un ramassis de conneries en plus ! En parlant d'un type qui n'avait l'air de n'avoir rien du tout de recommandable.

Tout à coup, Quatre tourna la tête vers moi et on visage si joyeux et si complice de son interlocuteur changea en voyant mon expression. Il me détailla une seconde et je vis son expression devenir aussitôt plus sombre, voire même triste.

" Ca va Heero ? " Il demanda doucement apparemment un peu inquiet.

J'étais trop agacé pour me calmer... surtout que des bride sde phrases ne cessait de se répéter dans ma tête pour augmenter graduellement ma colère et mon agacement... Sage la nuit... Mignon... Des beaux yeux...

Duo se retourna à son tour vers moi, son expression à lui aussi changea. A croire que ces deux-là venait de découvrir par miracle mon existence.

" Un problème Heero ? C'est la mission ? "

" Hm... "

Les deux se tournaient vers moi encore plus intrigué apparemment par mon manque de réponse. Voilà qu'il décidait de remarquer mes présences ces deux pipelettes après bien avoir vanté les mérites de leur Esteban.

" Heero, tu es sûr que ça va ? " Quatre pencha la tête sur le côté.

S'il continuait comme ça il allait me faire craquer et il allait avoir mon avis sur tout ça..;

" Parle, on t'écoute tu sais, soldat parfait aux yeux qui tuent... "

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase...

" J'en ai juste marre de vous entendre parler de cet esteban si beau et si mignon ave cqui tu dors la nuit en espérant qu'il sera sage la nuit... Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais supporter le babillage sur tes aventures alors que je suis juste à côté et que d'habitude... "

Bizarrement ma voix ralentit et devint moins sûre pour terminer ma phrase.

" Alors que d'habitude, c'est moi à qui tu t'intéresses ! "

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'ils ne se regardent tous les deux et éclatent tous les deux de rire. Entre deux gloussemments de la part de Quatre et de Duo, le natté ricana amusé.

" Heero, tu es jaloux ! "

Les rires augmentèrent alros que je ne répondit pas déstabilisé par leur attitude. Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction. J'étais si drôle à voir lorsque je m'énervais. Jevoulais comprendre et il avait l'intérêt de s'expliquer et vite.

Quatre s'arrêta de rire deux secondes avant de dire sur un ton qu'il essayait de garder neutre :

" Heero, Esteban, c'est mon chat... "

Je crois qu'à cet instant, je devins aussitôt écarlate avec l'impression d'être l'homme le plus bête du monde.

Fin

Voilà une éternité que je n'avais pas fait de One shot de Gundam Wing... Et j'adore pourtant toujours ce couple là...En espérant que cela vous plaise^^

**N'oubliez pas de lasiser une petite teview si c'est le cas, ça fait plaisir et ça motive à écrire.**

Heiji_ijieH


End file.
